1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage structure for a vehicular tray, and more particularly to a storage structure for a vehicular tray which can reduce the number of parts by the provision of a base-plate integrally formed to a lower panel of the tray, resulting in reduction in manufacturing costs and assembly steps of the parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the term “vehicular tray” indicates a reservoir means provided inside a passenger compartment of an automotive vehicle. According to an installed position thereof, the tray is classified into a dashboard tray, a seat-side tray, a center console tray, and the like.
Now, a conventional storage structure for a vehicular tray will be explained with reference to FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, the tray 1, used to receive various contents, internally defines a receiving space 3 having a predetermined volume. The receiving space 3 is delimited by an upper panel 5, lateral panel 6, and lower panel 7.
The lower panel 7, configured as a separate part, is provided with a hook 8 at one end thereof. Below the hook 8 is provided an upwardly-protruded potion 9 for fixedly retaining the hook 8.
On the lower panel 7 is seated a base-plate 10. The base-plate 10 has upwardly inclined rear and front leak-proof extensions 12 and 14 formed at opposite ends thereof for preventing leakage of the contents placed on the base-plate 10.
The front leak-proof extension 14 is positioned adjacent to an assembled board 16 consisting of a plurality of board pieces in order to fix side dampers (not shown), and the like.
The receiving space 3 defined in the tray 1 is opened or closed by means of a cover 22. The cover 22 has a hinge shaft 20 at a lower end thereof, and an opening or closing operating speed of the cover 22 is adjustable by making use of the side dampers affixed to the assembled board 16.
In the above-described conventional vehicular tray 1, since the assembled board 16, to which the lower panel 7 delimiting the bottom of the receiving space 3 is coupled, is easily deformable, in order to prevent possible deformation of other parts, the lower panel 7 is configured as a separate part, rather than being integrally formed with the lateral panel 6 also delimiting the receiving space 3.
Further, the presence of the upwardly inclined front leak-proof extension 14, used to prevent falling and leakage of the contents laid on the base-plate 10, and the upwardly inclined rear leak-proof extension 12, used to prevent movement of the hook 8 in a fixed state, increases manufacturing costs, and provides a relatively narrow receiving space.